Serpientes, siempre y por siempre serpientes
by Pansy666
Summary: Slytherin, mi casa. Donde pertenezco.


Disclaimer: los nombres y los lugares mencionados pertenecen a J.K Rowling

_Presentamos en este fan fiction el ambiente que se vivía en Hogwarts durante el sexto año de Pansy Parkinson y sobre sus compañeros de escuela de diversas casas. Acá se muestran los romances que ella tuvo y siempre anheló en secreto, además de una seguidilla de acontecimientos que le brindaron mucha felicidad y satisfacción. Serán confesadas todas sus fantasías realizadas que siempre deseó en lo profundo de su corazón y será desenmascarada a lo largo del año. Vivirá momentos de suma alegría que solo serán comparados en intensidad con los instantes en que se descubra la verdad y se vea en apuros. Es por eso que nadie sabe con quién terminará de Hogwarts y si es que estará con alguien para el final del año. _

**Serpientes, siempre y por siempre serpientes**

Un beso inesperado

Era hora de ir a la clase de pociones, teníamos los viernes en la primer hora. POR FIN VIERNES!. No había podido descansar lo suficiente esta semana, estuve ocupada con los exámenes e iba a ver los entrenamientos de Slytherin. Me encantaba verlo a él volar coquetamente sobre su escoba. Siempre íbamos con las chicas, Millicent observaba a su Goyle (hace dos semanas que están juntos, eso es raro), y Daphne tenía un cierto acercamiento con Zabinni, pero él la esquivaba en cuanto podía, a veces se nos sumaba Astoria (Que chica insoportable!, se babea con Draco la ilusa).

Volviendo a mi día, me voy a cambiar para ir a mi clase favorita…

-Millicent, despertate!

-Qué? Hoy es sábado!

-Dale nena, despertate! Tenemos clase con Snape, no vaya a ser cosa que los Gryffindor tengan para recriminar algo. APURATE, me voy a cambiar, maquillar y planchar el pelo. En 15 minutos vuelvo.

-15 minutos en todo eso? Bueno, en una hora me vuelves a despertar.

*le lanzo una almohada* DESPERTATE!

Cuando bajamos, Draco estaba conversando con Crabbe, Daphne al lado de Zabini y Goyle tirado en un sillón de terciopelo esmeralda. Draco me ilumina el día, sus grises ojos me hacen saltar de alegría cuando ven los míos. Me acerco a ellos, Zabini se adelanta saludarnos.

-Tardaron bastante chicas. Ya nos estábamos por ir.

-Es que Milly no se levantaba, a ver si aflojamos un poco con las salidas Goyle eh!. Y yo me tuve que arreglar, me quedé un poco dormida.

-Valió la pena la espera entonces, me gusta tu delineado

-Gracias… (Me gusta tu delineado?)- Me acerco a Draco, lo tomo por el cuello y le doy un beso en su mejilla- Draco, cómo dormiste?,-giro para mirar a Crabbe- Hola Vicent- sin esperar respuesta vuelvo a girar a ver a Draco.

-Muy bien Panss, vamos?

Nos pusimos en marcha todos hacia la mazmorra donde se encontraba Snape, la clase pasó como si nada, ODIO compartir la clase con los Gryff, esa sangre sucia siempre haciéndole saber a todos que sabe todo, después dicen que los Sly somos los engreídos.

Con Daphne siempre complotamos para hacerla molestar a la sangre sucia, así que, cuando íbamos saliendo, ella llevaba unos cuantos libros, adelante iban Potter y Weasley. Con una sola seña Daph entendió qué era lo que debería hacer, la empujó y se cayeron algunos de sus libros. Con el estruendo, Weasley fue el que más rápido se dio vuelta, y se nos vino encima. Potter también giró y nos miraba. La cabeza de león nos miraba de mala gana.

-Fijate por donde caminás, Idiota! – Le dijo Daph y nos quisimos ir riendo pero Weasley la había agarrado del brazo.

-Volvés a hacerle algo y te juro que no te vas a reir nunca más.

-No me toqués pobretón!. – Le quita la mano que la sujetaba.

-Weasley, te atrevés a hablarnos? Somos muy gran cosa como para que puedas dirigirnos la palabra- contesté. Sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia.

Potter los llamó para que siguieran y nos ignoraran. Pero Draco fue más rápido y se interpuso en el camino de ellos.

-Se piensan librar tán fácil de nosotros? Oh nono. A los Slytherin les deben respeto. Y vos –dirigiéndose a Weasley- ni se te ocurra poner una mano encima de mis chicas.

Colapsandoo…dijo Mis chicas! Mis! Se ve hermoso cuando discute, su piel brillante, blanca, suave, su pelo lacio, platinado…Basta!.

-Dra, no te ensucies, vámonos. – le dije, pero él no se calmó.

-No, vamos a solucionarlo. – Se acercaron Crabbe y Goyle- De la mejor…manera.

-Goyle mi cochinitoo! Qué te dije acerca de las peleas?- Arruina el momento Milly.

-Que no lo vuelva a hacer- responde Goyle avergonzado, era un tomate. Draco los mira con asco.

-Eh Potter, qué te parece después del partido, no quiero mariconeadas.

-Ahí estaremos Malfoy, si es que tu novia te deja.- Siguen su camino y nosotros vamos a la sala común. Antes de llegar le digo a Daph y a Milly si querían pasar por el baño, yo me quería retocar el maquillaje, pero ninguna de las dos quiso, así que les avisé que me esperaran en la Sala, que yo ya iba.

Al entrar al baño, lo primero que hago es verme en el espejo, me gusta contemplar mi belleza. Empiezo a retocarme, y escucho un ruido, alguien que entró. Odio que me molesten cuando estoy maquillándome. Así que me acerco a echar a la chirusa que se atreve a molestar. Pero me llevo una grande sorpresa.

-Qué hacés acá? No podés entrar, es el baño de mujeres!-el chico entra con paso seguro, mirándome como hipnotizado. Yo me corro hacia atrás hasta chocar con un lavabo.

-Te vine a buscar, como tardabas pensé que te había pasado algo. Te hiciste mal?

-No, no, fueron minutos nada más, aparte me conocen, me tomo mi tiempo para las cosas importantes, como YO.

-Si, seguro – El chico se me acerca, es raro, él está raro.

-Bueno, espérame un poquito y volvemos- ya me había puesto nerviosa, me doy vuelta y sigo con mis asuntos, cuando lo veo atrás mio por el espejo.- Qué te pasa? Estás bien?

-Estoy excelente, me gusta mirarte. Sos muy bella, tu cabello me vuelve loco.

-Ey ey tranqu…-Me doy vuelta para alejarlo y pueden creerlo? Me estampó un beso…bueno, un largo y baboso beso. Que a decir verdad, me gustó.


End file.
